


Hell and back

by Coraliane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also no smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bedwars is an illegal game/sport, Blood and Injury, Do expect angst, Everyone has an angsty backstory 'cause I say so, Everyone is very stupid, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Football player! Dream, Football player! Punz, Football player! Sam, Football player! Sapnap, Gen, Hermitcraft is a rival school, High School, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this because I was stressed, I'm to lazy to do tags, Kissing, M/M, No one knows Tubbo and Schlatt are related, Oblivious! Bad, Oblivious! Sam, Pining! AweSamPonk, Pining! SkepHalo, Purpled will likely commit arson, Same with Dream and Purpled, Sexual Tension, Siblings! Dream and Purpled, Siblings! Eret and Ranboo, Still have 7 schools works to do but idc, Stressed Phil, Stupidity, Techno and Dream and constantly at each other's throats, The minors are constantly causing chaos, Tubbo is not innocent because he's just as chaotic as the other freshmen, Violence, Wilbur - Freeform, and Tommy are adopted, but no smut, credits to the person who had that idea, i am an angst writer, im a hoe for misunderstandings, injuries as exquisite, no beta we die like wilbur, o7 - Freeform, oh and, perhaps, techno, they're all human here, they're brothers your honor, this may or may not receive and actual rewrite by me with relevant plot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraliane/pseuds/Coraliane
Summary: Dream added George, Sapnap, Bad, and  10 others to the chatGeorge: whatDream: hey ;)Punz: can u guys notDream: stfuur just jealous cuz ur singleWilbur: u stfuthats always your defense when we call you outDream: oh yeah?how does it feel not being Jared?Wilbur: . . .Wilbur left the chatA high school au chatfic full of stupidity, fluff, angst and maybe plot?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes a group chat that will cause chaos without his knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you have so much shit to do, crippling over anxiety, feeling chronic pain on your foot and just wanting jump off a cliff? Make a mcyt high school chatfic to cope.
> 
> I have headcanons and plans for this fic, and it won't be completely just chats. There will be chapters and that have an actual pov and storyline. 
> 
> just to clarify
> 
> Teachers
> 
> Philza - School Principal - 37  
> Jschlatt - History teacher - 35  
> Hbomb - Sex Education & Language teacher - 27
> 
> Students
> 
> Seniors  
> Wilbur - 18  
> George - 18  
> BadBoyHalo - 18  
> Awesamdude - 18  
> Minx - 18
> 
> Juniors  
> Dream - 17  
> Technoblade - 17  
> Skeppy - 17  
> Fundy - 17  
> Eret - 17  
> Karl - 17  
> Punz - 17  
> Ponk - 17  
> Antfrost - 17  
> Captain Puffy - 17  
> Callahan - 17
> 
> Sophomores  
> Niki - 17  
> Quackity - 17  
> Sapnap - 16  
> Jack Manifold - 16
> 
> Freshmen  
> Ranboo - 15  
> Tommy - 15  
> Tubbo - 15  
> Purpled - 15

_Dream added George, Sapnap, Bad, and 10 others to the chat_

_9:36 pm_

**George:** what

 **Dream:** hey ;)

 **Punz:** can u guys not

 **Dream:** stfu  
ur just jealous cuz ur single

 **Wilbur:** u stfu  
thats always your defense when we call you out

 **Dream:** oh yeah?  
how does it feel not being Jared?

 **Wilbur:** . . .

_Wilbur left the chat_

**Bad:** Stop bullying Wil! >:(

 **Dream:** I was jokinggg

 **Bad:** Don't do that again  
now add him back

 **Dream:** fine fine

_Dream Added Wilbur to the chat_

**Dream:** happy?

 **Bad** **:** Very OwO

 **Punz** : anywyas  
wth is this

 **Dream** : a chat duh

 **Punz:** no shit sherlock

 **Bad:** Language!! >:0

 **Punz:** -,-

 **Dream:** yeah this is just for fun  
add the others if you like

_Puffy added Niki to the chat_

_Sapnap added Quackity and Karl Jacobs to the chat_

_Sam added Ponk to the chat_

**Sapnap:** Not yall adding your significant other

 **Skeppy:** rlly?

 **Sapnap:** whAt

 **Quackity:** HOLA ME PERDONAS

 **Niki:** Hi :))

 **Ponk:** wot is this

 **George:** A chat for dumbassery

 **Jack** **:** This is gonna be fun

_Dream changed George to bottom_

**bottom:** . . .

 **Dream** : heh

_bottom changed Dream to homeless_

**homeless:**. . .

 **Sapnap:** BAHAHAHAHAH

_homeless changed Sapnap to sidehoe_

**sidehoe:** . . .

_sidehoe added Techno to the chat_

**homeless:** wHAT  
NOO  
GET HIM OUT

 **Techno** : heh?

 **homeless:** TECHNO  
GET  
OUT

 **Techno:** oh  
its just a homeless tellytubby

 **sidehoe:** succ on that bich

 **Bad:** Language !!

 **bottom:** karma

 **homeless:** i hate it here

 **Wilbur:** then leave

_homeless changed Wilbur to option number never_

**option number never:** you son of a–  
yk what  
fuck this  
might as well cause chaos

_option number never changed Fundy to Good furry_

**Good furry** : This is why you're adopted and she chose Jared

 **Ponk:** Holy shit

 **option number never:** and this is why Dream chose George over you

 **Eret:** Yikes

 **Karl:** I–

 **Niki:** how about we don't do that

 **Good furry:** unlike you I was rejected once and not 27 times

 **Quackity:** OOOOOH  
IM LIKIN THIS SHIT

 **option number never:** okay that actually kinda hurt  
:'(

 **Good furry:** sorry not sorry

_homeless changed Niki to baker bisexual_

_homeles changed Puffy to mommy bisexual_

**mommy bisexual:** Dream  
istg

 **Minx:** hes got a point

_homeless changed Minx to biggest pansexual disaster/simp_

**mommy bisexual:** yeah  
he does have a point

 **biggest pansexual disaster/simp:** you son of a bitch

 **Bad:** Language!!

_homeless changed bad to Bitchboy_

**Bitchboy:** LANGUAGE

DREAM

 **homeless:** haha  
no <3

 **Skeppy:** Pfft  
bitchboy

 **Bitchboy:** Skeppy :((

_homeless changed Skeppy to clownshit_

**clownshit** : your honor that is not true

 **sidehoe:** You literally pretended you didn't know Bad and he cried

 **bottom:** one time you turned the whole schools electric box off

 **option number never:** you made my class call me Jared for a whole week

 **Good Furry:** You somehow put me in a fox costume one time I fell asleep during gym

 **Mommy lesbian:** accept it sweetie

 **Quackity:** yea your a clown

_homeless changed Quackity to Prof. Jschlatt_

**Prof. Jschlatt:** HEY  
THAT WAS ONE TIME  
NOT MY FAULT HE LOOKS GODDAMN HOT

 **Sidehoe:** ahem

 **Prof. Jschlatt:** Sorry babes but he's hotter

_sidehoe changed Karl Jacobs to boyfriend material_

**boyfriend material:** Aww  
really? :)

 **sidehoe:** yes bb <333  
oh  
and Quackity  
we are over

 **Prof. Jschlatt:** I was kidding  
you guys are obviously hotter

 **sidehoe:** ok we are back together

 **Prof. Jschlatt:** thnx babes

 **Punz:** gross

_sidehoe changed Punz to homophobic_

**homophobic** : Oh come on

 **Techno:** Do you support lesbian rights?

 **homophobic:** yes i do  
whyd u only chat now

 **h** **omeless** **:** cuz homophobes are gross

 **homophobic:** dream  
im not fucking homophobic

 **Bitchboy:** Language!!

 **homeless:** then why u alwys have something to say when me and george and karl, sap, and quack are having a moment

 **homophobic:** because you guys r already sappy irl  
u dont have to do it in chat to

 **sidehoe:** sounds very homophobic is u ask me.

 **homophobic:** i hate u guys

_homeless changed Eret to Bizeggzhual_

**Bizeggzhual:** did u name me that cuz im bi and dyslexic?

 **homeless:** maybe

_homeless changed Sam to Sam nuke_

**Sam nuke:** very funny dream

_homeless changed Ponk to hopeless romantic_

**hopeless romantic:** you didn't have to call me out :((

 **clownshit:** I feel you man

 **Good Furry:** Just a bunch of desperate bitches

 **Bitchboy:** Language!

_homeless changed Antfrost to Gayer than gay_

**Gayer than gay** : acceptable

_homeless changed Jack to Titanic_

**Titanic:** I'll drag you down the ocean with me

 **homeless:** you can try

_homeless changed Callahan to bitch magnet_

**bitch magnet:** Eyyy

_homeless changed Techno to Pig anarchist_

_Pig anarchist added Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo and Purpled to the chat_

**Pig anarchist:** Try again

 **homeless** : Damn  
i didnt think of that one

 **Tommy:** HELLO BITCH

 **Bitchboy:** Language!

 **Ranboo:** Is that bad?

 **Tommy:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
WHO CHANGED YOUR NAME

 **homeless:** i did

 **Purpled:** Pfft  
is that dream?

 **homeless:** I AM NOT HOMELESS

sidehoe changed Purpled to 0 bitches

**Tommy:** PJAHAHAHAJAHA

 **0 bitches:** This is why you're the worst player in the team

 **sidehoe:** I–

_0 bitches changed the chat name to hell and back_

_0 bitches changed Tommy to misogynist loser_

_0 bitches changed Tubbo to daddy issues_

_0 bitches changed Ranboo to Stickbug_

**misogynist loser:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **homeless:** HAJAJSHSHSJJS

 **Bizeggzhual** **:** *chokes*

 **Prof. Jschlatt:** AYOO MAN  
WHY YOU GOTTA ROAST THEM MAN

 **Option number never:** Hello 911 i just witnessed a murder

 **bottom:** we gather you all today for the death of Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo

 **sidehoe** : fly high children

 **0 bitches:** they won't be missed

 **hopeless romantic:** Purpled woke up and chose violence

 **daddy issues:** D:

 **Prof. Jschlatt:** Wait is tomorrow monday?

 **Gayer than gay:** ...

 **bitch magnet:** ...

 **Good Furry:** ...

 **homeless:** ...

 **bottom:** ...

 **sidehoe:** ...

 **clownshit:** ...

 **option number never:** ...

 **mommy bisexual:** ...

 **baker bisexual:** ...

 **biggest pansexual disaster/simp:** ...

 **Prof. Jschlatt:** guys?  
WAIT DONT

_homeless, bottom, sidehoe, and 21 others went offline_


	2. False alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled nearly commits murder, Tommy needs a brain, Ranboo is trying, and Tubbo is feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff about this au before you read.
> 
> because this is a modern au and they're all humans, none of them are hybrids. But I have thought of substitutes for their canon dsmp features, like Ranboo having Heterochromia, one eye is red, the other is green or Karl and Ranboo both being amnesiacs. As this fics progresses, you will see what I mean.

> Jump in the Cadillac

_10:03 pm_

**I love women:** so

**White boy:** no

**humble bee-tch:** no

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** no

**I love women:** wtf

I havent even said anything yet???

**White boy:** Anything and everything that comes out of your mouth is not trustworthy

**I love women:** Just hear me out

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** fine

go ahead

**I love women:** earlier I was trying to sneak food from the kitchen

**White boy:** typical

**I love Women:** HUSH

let mE speak

anyways

I was trying to get food

when I overheard my dad on the phone

he was talking to our professor Sparklez

and I heard him talk about a surprise quiz on Wednesday

**Humble bee-tch:** wHAT

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** But we just had one last week?

and the whole class flunked

**White boy:** ahem

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** and the whole class but Purpled flunked

**White boy:** that's right

**I love women:** Thats why I warned you guys in advance

**humble bee-tch:** Gee

thanks tommy! :DD

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** Yeah!!

thanks for telling us so we can have time to review

**White boy:** no

**I love women:** WHAT

i mean wdym no

**Humble bee-tch:** yeah purps

why are u saying no?

**White boy:** I already know you're gonna ask me to tutor you guys

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** You wound us purpled

that you would think of such thing

**I love women:** I was actually gonna ask you to help us cheat but tutoring works just fine

**White boy:** YOU WERE GONNA ASK ME TO CHEAT

**I love women:** STUDENTS DO THIS ALL THE TIME

**White boy:** YOUR FATHER IS THE SCHOOL PRINCIPAL

**I love women:** AND HES MARRIED TO A SAMSUNG SMART FRIDGE

**White boy:** I AIN'T TUTORING YOU SHIT

**Soil x Grass supremacy** : WAIT PURPLED RECONSIDER THIS

TOMMY STFU

**I love women:** WHY?? I DDNT DO SHIT

**Humble bee-tch:** WHY ARE WE YELLING

**White boy:** I'm not tutoring you guys

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** Fine

I didn't wanna do this but

**I love women:** What?

wait a minute

rANBOO DONT

**Soil x Grass supremacy:** I'll send you the clip of tommy doing a backflip and failing miserably

**White boy:** On second thought, maybe I will tutor you

**I love women:** NOOOOOOO  
  
  


Birds chirped melodically as the sun rose and covered the ground different arrays of orange and yellow, the gloomy blue sky being replaced with splashes of pink, orange, yellow, and red as the clouds parted and the town awoke from its slumber.

Tommy peacefully slept in his bed, tucked under his blanket and tightly hugging the bee plush Tubbo had gifted him. Snuggling closer as he snored in his sleep.

Suddenly he felt the prickling feeling of ice cold water on his face, soaking his shirt and bed. His eyes swung open as he sat up with a shriek. He heard two voices laugh behind him.

"I told you it would work."

"No shit. Who wouldn't wake up from this."

He turned his head as he realised the two voices came from his older brothers. He hissed at them, throwing his now wet bee plush directly at Wilbur's face making him stumble back with a yelp as he shot Techno and icy glare.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He shouted in disbelief as he stepped out of his bed, his wet hair going over his face and covering his sight. Ice cold water dripping from his skin down to the floor.

"It's 7:26, you were about to be late." Techno responded nonchalantly as Wilbur struggled to wipe the water off his face behind him.

"Boys, stop bullying your brother and get to the kitchen." Philza said, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed with an pron on. Techno complied and walked past Philza, Wilbur followed soon after with a towel on his face.

Philza looked back at them before turning to tommy, he sighed then stepped towards him and pulled a towel from his pocket. He placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still as he wiped his hair and face. "Don't mind your brothers." Philza reassured as he placed the towel on his head.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of dickheads." Tommy grumbled as he took the towel in his head and shoved his face into it.

Philza chuckled lightly as a soft smile grew on his face. "Alright, mate, now take a bath and go down when you're ready." Philza gave him a pat on the head before turning in his heel and leaving.

Tommy sighed before picking himself and his now wet bedsheet and heading to the bathroom.  
  
  


Ranboo hummed to himself as he doodled on his notebook while waiting for class to start. He hated Mondays and every morning he would doodle on his notebook to make him feel better. On the seat next to him, Tubbo spoke animatedly as, hands flying everywhere in exaggerated gestures. Behind Tubbo, Purpled sat with his arms folded on the table and face buried in his arms as he quietly listened to Tubbo's rant about commercial honey.

Students were slowly beginning to file in the classroom, the place getting ever louder from the chatter of different students.

Soon after, loud squeaking noises could be heard originating from the hallway. The noise only getting louder, then they heard thuds, voices of complaints. Everyone's heads snapped towards the door, looking into the hallway.

Suddenly, there wad a crash heard just outside their classroom before a dishevelled Tommy stood by the door, hands grasping at the door frame.

He raised a finger directed at everyone in the classroom as his head hung low, catching his breath as his classmates exchanged glances. Tommy let out a huff before standing up straight and walking towards his seat as if nothing happened.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Tommy greeted as he sat on his chair and dropped his bag beside his table. Ranboo and Tubbo blinked at him while Purpled gave him a stare of disbelief.

Tommy pulled out his notebook and began to write. The whole class stared at him before returning to their casual chatter, only the three having been the one's left to stare holes onto his head. After awhile Tommy must've felt them staring because then he sighed, resting his pen on the table before turning to them with one eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look.

"What?" he asked expectantly making Tubbo and Ranboo gape at him in confusion, Purpled having lost hope in him and burying his face back in his arms.

"What do you mean "what"!?" Tubbo exlaimed, promptly putting his right foot down and turning his chair around to face Tommy and sitting back down. "You practically ran over someone on your way here!" Tubbo said, voice cracking slightly as he flailed his hands around in an exaggerated gesture.

"Well, I blame Wilbur for that." Tommy answered back.

They went about their daily routine with talking nonsense while they wait for their first teacher to enter class. The bell rung soon after and classes had started.  
  
  


"Alright, class. I'll see you all on Thursday." their teacher said before dismissing them and walking out of the classroom, followed by the other students as lunch time came by.

Purpled was writing last minute notes on his notebook when a hand - notably Tommy's - slammed on his notebook, smudging the blank ink he wrote down. Purpled lifted his gaze and shot Tommy a glarem. "Really?" he asked in clear annoyance.

"Yes, now take your Biology notes and a lot of paper. We're going to the cafeteria." Tommy explained with his index finger raised, behind him Ranboo and Tubbo were already collecting their notebooks.

Purpled sighed and pushed off Tommyvs hand from his notebook. He reluctantly stood up, taking his chemistry notes from his bag with him. "Fine."

Tommy turned on his heel and left the classroom with the other three following right behind him, leading them to the cafeteria. When they arrived, the cafeteria was already fairly crowded, but there were a few free tables here and there. One of the free tables happened to be theirs.

Tommy immediately made a beeline towards the table. They all sat at the table, placing down both their notebooks and lunches. "So, how exactly do we do this?" Ranboo asked, turning the pages of his notebook.

"I don't know, Purps?" Tubbo asked with his head slightly tilted. "Well, we can start with questions about our latest topic." Purpled swiped all of their notebooks from their hands and placed it beside his seat. "What? Give me back my book!" Tommy demanded, extending his arm and reaching over to take it.

Purpled swatted his hand away, making him hiss at him. "It doesn't work like that. You guys better have been paying attention last class." Purpled cleared his throat before opening his own notebook and skimming through his precise notes to chose for a certain question.

"Here's a easy one. E.coli is what kind kind of microorganism?" He started, raising one eyebrow at them, looking at them expectantly for one person to answer.

"Isn't that a disease?" Tubbo asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Dumbass, it's an insect!" Tommy corrected confidently, "You're talking about Chlorine." He added, pointing a finger towards Tubbo, a smirk growing on his face. "I thought that Chlorine was a virus?" Ranboo pipped in, very much confused.

"Jesus christ!" Purpled cursed and scrunched his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Purpled sighed then looked at them dead in the eyes, slowly he spoke. "It's Cholera and Corona, not Chlorine!" he exclaimed, disbelieved at their answers.

The three glanced at each other for a moment before asking. "So are we right?" Purpled gaped at them. Tommy wad about to speak once more but then a book was thrown at his face. Purpled stood up on his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "No! None of you got it right!"  
  
  


Hell and back

_11:24 am_

**0 bitches:** Wilbur

Techno

**option number never:** what is it?

**0 bitches:** Genuine question

**Pig anarchist:** shoot

**0 bitches:** Did Tommy's brain ever grow past age 10?

**Pig anarchist:** I'd say no but for what ever's about to happen, yes.

**Misogynist loser:** HEY

IM NOT STUPIF

**0 bitches:** YOU CALLED TAXONOMY THE STUDY OF TAXES

**Misogynist loser:** TUBBO CALLED IT THE STUDY OF TEXAS

**daddy issues:** YOU CALLED E.COLI AN INSECT

AND RANBOO THOUGHT AN AMEBA WAS A PLANT

**stickbug:** DONT BRING ME INTO THIS

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN TOMMYS HANDWRITING IS A DOCTORS NOTE

**Misogynist loser:** MY HAND WRITING IS FABULUS BITCH

**0 bitches:** I'm not helping you guys with Biology anymore.

**daddy issues:** I blame Tommy

hes too dumb for us

**Misogynist loser:** HEY

**Prof. Jschlatt:** y are you guys even studying about bio

**stickbug:** we have a surprise quiz on wednesday

**Bizeggzhual:** how do u know u have a sprise quiz?

**daddy issues:** like i said

i blame tommy

**sidehoe:** are you guys texting in class??

**0 bitches:** It's our lunchbreak, dumbass.

**sidehoe:** why are you always bullying me

**0 bitches:** Because I feel joy from seeing you live miserably

**boyfriend material:** Villain arc Purpled 👀👀

**homophobic:** prolly tired of the 3 freshmen bs

**0 bitches:** you are correct

Someone put Tubbo and Ranboo back in kindergarten

**daddy issues:** wtf

wHat about tommy???

**stickbug:** isn't he the dumbest one among us

**Misogynist loser:** IM NOT STUPID BITCH

im smarter than you guys thats why i dont have to be put back in kindergarten

**daddy issues:** say it with me Ranboo

bullshit

**stickbug:** bullshit

**0 bitches:** No, no

Tommy's right

**Misogynist loser:** HAH

SUCK ON THAT FUCKERS

**0 bitches:** Because Tommy would have to return back to his actual mothers womb to have his brain fully grown out

**daddy issues:** AHAHAHAHA YOU FUCKING DUMBASS

**stickbug:** GET OWNED TOMMY

_Misogynist loser left the chat_   
  
  


Hell and back

_2:16 pm_

**mommy bisexual:** someone explain to me why i heard Tommy screaming in the hall

**Boyfriend material:** you tell me

tubbos hiding in a book shelf here in the library

his hiding skills are shit

**Titanic:** Is that why i just saw ranboo stuff himself into a locker

**stickbug:** SHHHH

DO NOT TALK ABOUT OUR HIDING SPOT

**Bitchboy:** oooh

Are you guys playing hide and seek? :D

**0 bitches:** Yes, and I'm the seeker

**daddy issues:** I FORGOT HE WAS IN THIS GC

RANBOO RUN AND SAVE YUORSELF

**stickbug: Too** late, I got him already

**daddy issues:** AHHHH

IM GONNA DIE

**biggest pansexual disaster/simp:** so they just dead

**daddy issues:** MAYDAY MAYDEY

HE IS CAHNSING ME DOWN

**0 bitches:** Hhow are you texting while running?

**daddy issues:** IM CALLING PHILZA

**0 bitches:** WTH THAT'S CHEATING

**daddy issues:** NOT WHEN MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE  
  
  


Hell and back

_3:39 pm_

**Bizeggzhual:** Where is my brother?

**option number never:** wouldnt you like to know

**Pig anarachist:** principal's office

**option number never:** dammit Techno

**Bizeggzual:** why is he there?

did he get in troublr?

**bottom:** more like Tommy got them in trouble

**homophobic:** then how it end w Purpled chasin em down with a notebook and pen

**option number never:** my bet is tommy pissed off Purpled.  
  
  


The room was dead silent. Cool air filled the room from the ac, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the constant annoying sound of pen on paper.

Tommy grumbled under his breath as he picked on the band aid on his cheek that covered the mild cut on his face. How did he he earn it you ask? Well, Purpled can tell the story for that. Phil raised his gaze from the paper back to the four freshmen before him.

He sighed before propping his pen down on his desk. "So, who's going to explain?" Phil asked tiredly, resting his forehead on his finger tips. Tommy was quick to jump into talking.

"Well Purpled decided to chase us around the campus put of nowhere and we weren't even prepared! All we did was ask him to help us with Biology!" Tommy complained with over exaggerated hand gestures, spit flying from his lips, eyebrows furrowed and practically sitting on the edge of his seat. Tubbo and Ranboo nodding hastily besidr him as Purpled looked at them, appalled.

Philza looked at him with a confused face, mouth slightly open and in total disbelief. "W-what?" Phil asked, squinting his eyes at them.

"Objection, I did not do it for no reason!" Purpled testified, leaning forward his chair to look at Tommy directly. "He just admitted to doing it!" Tubbo pointed back at him, raising his feet up to his chair, baring his teeth and hissing at Purpled.

"Okay, so maybe I did! But you guys were the dumbasses who spilled water on my notes!" Purpled defended, standing up from his seat making his chair push back a little and nearly fall down. "Ranboo even forgot where half of my notes went!" He added, Ranboo pouted at his words.

"I just trying to review, besided I blamr you guys for leaving me unsupervised!" Ranboo said in his defense, narrowing and looking at them with scrutinizing eyes.

They all fell into discord, Purpled accusing all three of them, Tommy leaving himself out of the blame and turning it to someone else, Tubbo repeatedly changing the subject, Ranboo trying to reason out his side of the story.

Phil groaned as he dropped his head onto his desk. After a while he composed himself and spoke up. "Boys!" Phil snapped, making all four of them stop and turn his head towards him. Purpled was close to strangling Tommy with his hands already grabbing the collar of his shirt, Tommy was on the floor and was desperately clinging on his chair, Tubbo was about to bite Tommy's ankle and Ranboo was tackled under Purpled.

Phil sighed and leaned back on his chair. "What did you say this was about?" Tommy opened his mouth to answer but Phil cut him off. "In all honesty." h e added sternly.

Tommy pouted and muttered something under his breath before actually answering."We asked Purpled if he could help us review with Biology for science but we accidently lost part of his notes and spilled water on it." Tommy confessed.

Phil blinked at them confused. "Why were you reviewing for science." Phil asked. "Tommy overheard you talking to professor Sparklez about a surprise quiz." Ranboo quickly spoke, recoiling from where he laid tackled on the floor. "Ranboo you traitor!" Tubbo and Tommy said at the same time.

"What?" Phil asked in a chuckle, the edges of his lips curling into a smile. The four whipped their heads towards him with confused faces.

"Professor Sparklez is away for the whole week." Phil answered, beginning to laugh at their antics. The faces they made were priceless, making Phil wheeze and hit his punch repeatedly on his desk.

_"What?!"_ they all yelled at the same time with wide eyes and expression varying from annoyance, disbelief, confusion, and anger. As Phil went on with his laughing fit Purpled slowly turned his head towards Tommy, whom, was already growing nervous.

Purpled's eyes were shaded as he spoke. "Tommy. . ." He gulped and began to slowly back away. "Hey, Purpled. Let's think about this." Purpled raised his head, his eyes staring at him blankly, making him curse internally. Suddenly there were three pairs of eyes on him.

"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 2 and there's already scenes?
> 
> Anyways, I had fun writing this. The next chapter will likely take a while for me to post because, well, if you read the tags you already know.
> 
> But next chapter will be about the sophomores.
> 
> Anways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Adios!

**Author's Note:**

> nicknames:  
> Dream - homeless  
> George - bottom  
> Sapnap - sidehoe  
> Karl - boyfriend material  
> Quackity - Prof. Jshclatt  
> Bad - Bitchboy  
> Antfrost - Gayer than Gay  
> Skeppy - clownshit  
> Punz - homophobic  
> Sam - Sam nuke  
> Ponk - hopeless romantic  
> Jack - Titanic  
> Callahan - bitch magnet  
> Puffy - mommy bisexual  
> Niki - baker bisexual  
> Minx - biggest pansexual disaster/simp  
> Eret - Bizeggzhual  
> Fundy - Good furry  
> Wilbur - option number never  
> Techno - Pig anarchist  
> Tommy - misogynist loser  
> Tubbo - daddy issues  
> Ranboo - stickbug  
> Purpled - 0 bitches


End file.
